Verde
by Aetit
Summary: -Te hubiera encantado el otoño si no fuera porque todo lo que antes era verde, pasaba a ser marrón. Y para ti si algo era verde, debía seguir siendo verde. Siempre- SLASH HP/DM - R
1. PREFACIO: VERDE

**N/A:** Es una idea loca que me lleva dando vueltas en la cabeza durante meses, asi que lo siento tenía escribirla aunque tenga algunos fics largos a mitad todavia... si les sirve de consuelo estoy trabajando en ello.

De esta historia no quiero decir mucho, mejor que vayan descubriendo al leerla. Va a jugar bastante con los cambios de tiempo. Si tienen alguna pregunta porque algo no se entienda R&R y yo contesto y/o aclaro, aunque la sutileza nunca ha sido lo mío y creo que casi desde el principio se va a entender la historia muy bien.

Esto es solo un pequeño prefacio que escribi junto al final (que será publicado a su debido tiempo por supuesto xD), la primera idea que me vino a la cabeza para esta historia. Está tal y como la escribi originalmente.

Espero que les guste la historia y perdón por esta retahila de información pero siempre es necesario darla. Como siempre, gracias por leer y si dejan review se les agradece.

**

* * *

**

**VERDE**

Tu color favorito siempre había sido el negro. Elegante, discreto, siempre apropiado… como tú. Al ser Slytherin, mucha gente ha dado por sentado que adorabas el verde. Y es cierto, te gusta. Mucho. Eres un buen Slytherin, te encanta el verde (especialmente combinado con el plateado) pero tú siempre habías creido que tu debilidad era el negro. Hasta ahora.


	2. CAPITULO 1: VERDE SLYTHERIN

Disclaimer: Solo la idea alocada de esta historia es mía... los personajes, los lugares y cualquier cosa que os suene de algo es obra de JKRowling... y obviamente no lo hago por dinero

* * *

**VERDE SLYTHERIN**

Aun desde el anonimato que te proporciona estar en la esquina de tu mesa no puedes dejar de notar el odio que te profesa una gran mayoría de los presentes en el gran comedor. No todos ellos y, en todo caso, no a ti en concreto sino a lo que simbolizas. Tu aspecto refinado lo dice a gritos y tu corbata -verde y plata- anudada pulcramente en la camisa impoluta lo afirma con rotundidad: eres Slytherin y te sientes orgulloso de serlo, nunca has renegado de ello y eso les molesta. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado no te situarías a ti mismo en ninguna otra casa. Ya no es como cuando tenías 11 años y querías ser Slytherin para ser el orgullo de tu familia, para que tu padre te mirara como el resto de sus amigos miraban a sus hijos cuando se referían a su puesto en la noble casa de las serpientes. Has ofendido a tu padre en tantos aspectos de tu vida que sospechas que debe estar removiéndose en su tumba de asesino cobarde, al igual que tú harás en la tuya. Y eso te gusta, no el hecho de que te vayas a remover en tu tumba sino que él lo esté haciendo ya, que esté sufriendo como ya tú sufres ahora.

El orgullo de ser un Malfoy marcó el destino de tu vida y con ella, las mayores desgracias del mundo mágico. Bien sabes ahora que un apellido no importa, si lo hubieras sabido en ese entonces las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes, infinitamente mejores. Todo ha cambiado tanto últimamente, vosotros, por ejemplo. Y es lo más lógico, después de todo no se sobrevive a una guerra para volver a ser los mismos de antes. Las diferencias son obvias, no solo en el ánimo de las personas aquí presentes sino también en el número de gente que falta. Gente que debería estar aquí sentada pero que no lo está por culpa de un psicópata incapaz de solucionar sus traumas infantiles sin recurrir a la violencia.

Ahora te dan ganas de reír al imaginar la cara que se le quedaría a tu padre, el más que honorable Lucius Malfoy si oyera como te estás refiriendo a su amo pero sabes que eso solo atraería la atención de la gente hacia ti. Y eso es algo que no quieres que ocurra bajo ningún concepto. Un Malfoy que no quiere la atención de los demás… esa frase parece una antítesis pero es la realidad.

Sin embargo, la suerte no es algo que te acompañe últimamente. McGonagall acaba de nombrarte Premio Anual y quiere que vayas después a su despacho. Irónicamente recuerdas de nuevo a tu padre y a su manía de que fueses siempre el mejor en todo. Lo ha conseguido de nuevo, bueno, a medias. El puesto es compartido con Granger, por supuesto. Ahora caes en la cuenta de lo que va a suponer trabajar con ella día a día, va a ser un auténtico infierno. Para ella y para ti. Ojala las cosas no tuvieran que ser así.

Incluso desde la distancia notas como todos los profesores miran hacia el rincón donde estás tú. Las miradas de duda, de temor y desconfianza se han vuelto habituales para ti pero son las miradas de McGonagall y Lupin las que más te aturden. Ella te mira con respeto y él lo hace con pena. Lo que te lleva a pensar cuanto saben ellos dos de ti… ¡Malditos Gryffindors con su manía de meterse en lo que no les importa! Sin embargo, no lo hacen con mala fe. Al menos no ellos dos. La directora solo quiere demostrar al mundo que no eres como tu padre, incluso se ha ofrecido a ayudarte a ponerte al día con las asignaturas que necesites mientras que el jefe de Gryffindor prácticamente te ha adoptado. Y eso es algo que nunca podrás agradecerle lo suficiente, pues él cuido de ti cuando tus propios padres se avergonzaron de ti públicamente. Y él ha luchado más que nadie-incluido tú mismo-por sacarte del pozo en el que te has hundido.

Miras de nuevo el verde de tu corbata, ya no te gusta. Es un verde frío y seco, como el de los arboles en otoño justo antes de que empiecen a amarillear. Y encima combinado con el plateado te abre un enorme agujero en el pecho, justo donde tuviste el corazón. Donde tienes el corazón aunque te dé la sensación de que ya no late, desde hace tiempo lo único que hace es dolerte.

Te levantas de la mesa cuando McGonagall se dispone a dar su discurso de apertura de curso, sabes de lo que va a hablar y no tienes la fuerza necesaria para escucharla una vez más. Apuras el paso mientras la oyes nombrar uno a uno a los caídos en la Batalla. Como si alguien necesitara que les recordaran las personas que se ha llevado esta maldita guerra. Te apoyas en la puerta del despacho de McGonagall y mientras cierras los ojos intentas no pensar en tiempos mejores. Ya no queda nada de eso, solo quedas tú y tu corbata verde Slytherin que te sirve de recordatorio no solo de tu felicidad pasada sino también de tus errores y del precio que ellos han costado. A ti y a tu mundo.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: VERDE MUERTE

Disclaimer: Solo la idea alocada de esta historia es mía... los personajes, los lugares y cualquier cosa que os suene de algo es obra de JKRowling... y obviamente no lo hago por dinero

**Verde muerte**

Siempre supisteis que llegaría este día, incluso estuviste un tiempo preparándote mentalmente para lo que eso podría suponer para ti. Sin embargo ni siquiera en tus peores pesadillas hubieras imaginado lo que te iba a doler esto. En el fondo siempre tuviste la esperanza de que ocurriera un milagro y no tuvieras que hacerlo pero a estas alturas deberías saber que los milagros dejaron de ocurrir. Al menos para ti.

Te consta que Remus ha intentado eliminar esa parte del programa alegando que dadas las circunstancias, todos vosotros conocéis de sobra las tres maldiciones imperdonables, pero McGonagall no ha querido ceder, no esta vez. Así que ahora levantas la cabeza y ves a Remus intentando explicar algo que todos habéis sentido en carne propia, lo que él mismo ha vivido. El mismo sentimiento de incomodidad os invade a todos, sin importar quien sois, o en qué lado estuvieras… La muerte ya os ha tocado a todos, llevándose padres, tíos, primos, hermanos, amigos… o incluso, el futuro.

Sabes que Remus no te preguntara nada, así que intentas evadirte de la clase… no te interesa. No hay nada que te pueda explicar que no hayas sentido ya. Imperius… flotar en un mar de paz que intenta robarte tu voluntad, cruciatus… dolor, tanto que es insoportable pero que al fin y al cabo es solo eso… dolor físico que se borra con el tiempo, y la última, Avada Kedavra, la que no quisiste usar contra Dumbledore, la que solo has usado una vez.

-¿Pero es cierto que hay que odiar mucho a una persona para poder usar esta maldición?-pregunta el imbécil de Boot, Ravenclaw incluso en estos momentos.

-Muchos de ellos las usaron contra gente que no conocían.-apunta Smith mirándote sin nada de disimulo y con una expresión de asco que ya has vislumbrado cientos de veces en los rostros de tus compañeros.

-Te aseguro que a pesar de conocerte no me costaría nada utilizarla-murmuras mirándole con odio

-Smith, Malfoy-llama Remus desde su mesa- 20 puntos menos para Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

-¿Qué? El me acaba de amenazar, profesor.

-Y tú lo acabas de acusar indirectamente de asesinato y además lo has relacionado con los mortífagos, cosa que quedó aclarada durante su proceso judicial. El señor Malfoy ha sido más valiente que muchos de los que se limitaron a esconderse durante el tiempo que duró la guerra.

Ves a Smith enrojecer completamente ante el comentario de Remus, un comentario que en cualquier otro momento le podría haber acarreado problemas serios pero que en estos momentos no. Porque Remus es un héroe, al igual que su esposa y el resto de la Orden. Y solo un héroe puede hacer sentir al mundo mágico que no eres como tu familia, que realmente eres del bando bueno. Sin embargo, Remus también es profesor y eso le hace contestar a la pregunta que empezó toda la discusión.

-No se trata solo de odio, Terry-contesta Remus lentamente- es mucho más que eso. Se trata de que utilizando una emoción muy intensa puedas controlar la magia lo suficiente para emplear la maldición. Muchos mortifagos mataron por lealtad a su amo o incluso, por miedo a lo que éste pudiera hacer a sus familias, si ellos no hubieran controlado su magia a través de la lealtad o del miedo, nunca hubieran podido hacerlo.

-¿Pero no está el matar relacionado con la fractura del alma?-pregunta Boot.- ¿No es un acto de extrema maldad?

-Sí y no, Terry. Hay formas distintas de matar. Aunque sea usando la misma maldición yo no creo que se juzgue igual una persona que mata por proteger a su familia a otra que mata por ambición o a otra que mata por amor o por venganza. ¿Creen que es lo mismo, que ambas almas se fracturaran igualmente?

-Sí, una muerte es una muerte no importa bajo qué circunstancias profesor-contesta desafiante Smith- no hay forma de maquillar el hecho de que se ha robado una vida. El alma de un asesino siempre quedará cercenada.

Y te dan ganas de girarte hacia Smith, hacia Boot y hacia todos los idiotas que hay en esa clase para gritarles que ellos no saben nada sobre la muerte así que no tienen derecho a hablar de almas ni de vidas, y mucho menos con la prepotencia con la que lo está haciendo el imbécil de Smith.

No saben lo que es cerrar los ojos y seguir viendo ese maldito color verde que lo inunda todo, no saben lo que es ver a esos ojos-precisamente esos, no otros- suplicantes seguir ávidamente la trayectoria de tu varita instantes antes de que lances la maldición, no saben lo que es irte a dormir con miedo de revivir una y otra vez tus pesadillas. Siempre distintas pero la misma al fin y al cabo: Rayo verde, ojos verdes. Eso es lo único común en todas ellas, no es necesario nada más. Eso solo hace que te des cuenta de que la muerte te perseguirá todos y cada uno de tus días dejando más que patente qué, como dice Smith, tu alma de asesino está cercenada para siempre.

* * *

N/A: En este capítulo ya se empieza a vislumbrar por dónde van los tiros, ¿no?... Por cierto, todavía no sé cuantos capítulos haré pero serán unos cuantos… El próximo será: VERDE OTOÑO


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: VERDE OTOÑO

Disclaimer: Solo la idea alocada de esta historia es mía... los personajes, los lugares y cualquier cosa que os suene de algo es obra de JKRowling... y obviamente no lo hago por dinero

**

* * *

**

**Verde otoño**

Llevas casi dos meses sin salir del castillo. Es bastante probable que nadie se haya dado cuenta de ese hecho pero es así. Desde el uno de septiembre cuando llegaste para empezar tu séptimo año, no has vuelto a ver nada de los jardines del castillo. Ya no tienes valor para hacerlo, así que te has limitado no cursar asignaturas que tengan que ver con el exterior, a dejar definitivamente el quidditch y a saltarte las excursiones a Hogsmeade.

Hasta hace unos meses, los jardines habían sido tu zona favorita del castillo, sobretodo en primavera justo en los instantes en que todo era de color verde intenso y la lluvia caía fuerte inundándolo todo a tu alrededor. No es que no te gustaran las demás estaciones, pero es que el invierno era demasiado blanco y el verano era volver a casa, donde el verde era seco, sin vida.

El otoño te daba igual, bueno de hecho, te hubiera encantado si no fuera porque de repente un día te acercabas a los jardines y lo que antes era verde pasaba a ser marrón, y eso no te gustaba, porque para ti si algo era verde debía seguir siendo verde. Siempre.

Recuerdas lo mucho que te encantaba pasar los primeros días del curso allí (antes de que el desastre ocurriera y el verde desapareciera para siempre), mientras todos los demás se limitaban a quedarse en el castillo con sus amigos. Tú preferías estar echado en la orilla del lago, siempre a la misma hora. Excepto un día, un único día que te retrasaste por culpa de McGonagall y su manía de que cumplieras con tus obligaciones de prefecto. Y decidiste ir de todas formas, aunque fuera tres horas más tarde, porque nadie tenía derecho a privarte de tu lugar secreto. El único sitio donde podías atreverte a pensar por ti mismo, sin dejarte llevar por las imposiciones de tu apellido y de la marca tenebrosa que ardía en tu brazo constantemente como un recordatorio de tu misión.

Al llegar por fin a tu lugar-el haya grande- te sorprendiste al ver que ya estaba ocupado. Y te dispusiste a gritar a la persona que había osado a ocupar tu trocito de paraíso, pero justo en aquel momento lo viste allí. Mirando el lago con una expresión de tristeza increíblemente evidente pero que aun así no lograba eclipsar el hermoso verde de sus ojos.

Y aunque ahora te gustaría decir que fuiste tú el que dio el primer paso, lo cierto es que fue él quien te invito a sentarte a su llamándote –por primera vez en años- por tu nombre. Y tú le hiciste caso. Porque estabais en tu lugar secreto, donde tú eras simplemente Draco y no un estúpido Malfoy más. Así que te sentaste junto a él y hablasteis durante horas, al principio de cosas vanas y después profundizando más los temas, pero nunca llegando a tocar la verdadera razón por la que estabais allí. Tú, por las obligaciones que creías tener con tu familia y él, por la muerte de su padrino, su única familia. Pero no hacía falta, porque de alguna extraña manera os entendíais mejor sin decir nada.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y cada vez buscabas más escusas para verlo, siempre bajo el mismo árbol. De alguna forma extraña, él siempre parecía saber cuándo lo estabas esperando. Un día, cuando ya casi todo lo verde había sido reemplazado por el marrón, rompió a llover intensamente. Y corristeis hacia el castillo, resbalando todo el rato. Hasta que finalmente caíste en un charco de lodo provocando la risa inmediata de tu acompañante. Y en lugar de enfadarte con él por burlarse de ti, no pudiste evitar sonreír también. Y él, como buen Gryffindor caballeroso, te tendió la mano para ayudarte a levantarte pero tú, como buen Slytheryn rastrero, le empujaste para que cayera también. Y reísteis.

Y seguisteis riendo, con muchas ganas. Porque ninguno de los dos solíais reír demasiado y reír os hacía sentir mucho mejor. Mientras mirabas a tu alrededor desde el suelo, todo lo marrón que te rodeaba-incluso el fango que te cubría- parecía mucho más bonito que esa misma mañana. Respirando hondo, te giraste hacia Harry para ver sus ojos verdes brillando con una intensidad sobrecogedora, iluminando el mundo, haciéndolo parecer mucho más deslumbrante y, también, más vivo.

Pero ya no te gusta el otoño, ni los jardines, ni la lluvia, ni el principio de curso. Ya han perdido su color, su magia. Y es una completa ironía que alguien diga eso en Hogwarts, pero no puedes evitarlo. Después de todo, el verde de los jardines no es tan hermoso como solía serlo cuando tenías alguien con quien compartirlo, alguien con quien reír y alguien que te ayudaba a ver el mundo de otro color, verde por supuesto.

* * *

N/A: El siguiente capítulo todavía no tiene nombre… pero ya tengo la idea.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: VERDE MANZANA

**VERDE MANZANA**

Disclaimer: Como he repetido muchas veces, los personajes y el mundo son cosa de JKR. Yo simplemente los uso un ratito, pero luego los devuelvo. (Y obviamente no ganó dinero con esto…)

-Estás tan delgado, Draco… deberías comer más

La voz de Molly Weasley te saca de tu ensimismamiento, una vez más. Parece que cada año se preocupa más por detalles triviales de tu vida tales como tu escasa vida social, por no decir inexistente, o tu falta de apetito. Bueno quizás no sean tan triviales pero lo menos que necesitas es que esa señora intente cuidarte como hace con sus hijos y nueras.

-De verdad Draco, mírate…Desde el año pasado debes haber perdido como 5 o 6 kilos, eso no es sano querido. Deberías comer aquí más a menudo, no entiendo esa costumbre tuya de encerrarte en esa casucha tuya… perdona el termino querido pero es que el dia menos pensado se te cae encima…

¡Ah, te habías olvidado del hecho de que también le encanta criticar tu casa! Te dan ganas de decirle que se calle de una vez y que se meta en sus asuntos pero sabes que eso no es lo correcto. Molly se ha comportado contigo más como una madre que tu propia madre. Y le debes respeto.

Pero a veces te cuesta contenerte. Supones que es por culpa de tu naturaleza Slytherin pero lo cierto es que todavía sigues teniendo algunos arrebatos de disgusto hacia esta familia que lo único que ha hecho siempre es aceptarte y respetarte. Por eso te tragas tu malhumor un único día al año, todos los días de Navidad vas a comer con ellos, a festejar con ellos y les llevas regalos de corazón y no aquellos regalos caros que a tus padres tanto les gustaba hacer.

- …aunque sea comete una manzana, Draco. Cariño estas tan delgado como Harry cuando volvía de casa de sus tíos, y eso es decir mucho…

Realmente solo escuchaste dos palabras de toda la oración: manzana y Harry. Sabes que lo lógico sería olvidar pero no puedes, no quieres. En el fondo el dolor te hace sentir vivo, y es bueno, porque deriva de recordar a Harry y todo lo que guarda alguna relación con él es intrínsecamente bueno. Tiene que serlo. Porque Harry era el ser más bueno que haya podido existir, aunque solo unas pocas personas lo sepan.

Coges la manzana verde brillante que Molly te ofrece y le dedicas una sonrisa verdadera, la primera que esbozas en años y la muerdes. A Harry le gustaban las manzanas lo justo pero siempre asociabais las manzanas con vuestra relación. Después de todo, comias una manzana el dia que Harry se te acercó gritando que porque te habías alejado bruscamente de él ahora que empezabais a ser amigos. Y tú que no sabías que decir, respiraste hondo y te giraste para enfrentarte a ese otro verde, ese exacto tono de verde que te hacía suspirar en secreto. Y diste un paso hacia adelante, y el verde se te acercó aun más. Creíste que estabas definitivamente perdido cuando pensaste que no estaría mal eso de despertarte todos los días de tu vida mirándolos. Y realmente es una ironía, pues es ahora, cuando no tienes la posibilidad de mirar más esos ojos imposiblemente verdes cuando puedes considerarte perdido, y esta vez, para siempre.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: VERDE VERDAD parte1

Disclaimer: Como he repetido muchas veces, los personajes y el mundo son cosa de JKR. Yo simplemente los uso un ratito, pero luego los devuelvo. (Y obviamente no ganó dinero con esto…)

** Verde verdad (parte 1) **

Estás una vez mas en el despacho de la directora de Hogwarts dispuesto a ser interrogado sobre la muerte de Harry Potter. Pero esta vez es diferente, ya que fue petición tuya. Solo miembros de confianza de la Orden. Solo los miembros que el mismo Harry escogió: los Weasleys que siguen vivos, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, Kingsley, Snape, Dumbledore y McGonagall.

Todos te miran fijamente como esperando a que digas algo nuevo para esclarecer la sospechosa muerte del héroe del mundo mágico, que fue secuestrado por mortifagos cuando cumplía la misión encomendada por Dumbledore y hallado muerto cerca del cuartel de la Orden sin signos de tortura y con una ligera sonrisa en los labios el día de la muerte de Voldemort.

Y sabes que para eso estás ahí, para decirles la verdad, para que alguien más a parte de Remus y de ti mismo conozca lo que realmente ocurrió. Así que das un hondo suspiro y contestas a la pregunta que nadie ha formulado:

-Yo lo maté.

No añades nada más, en estos momentos no hace falta. Necesitas que comprendan la enorme magnitud de tus palabras.

Oyes los gritos de Traidor en los ojos de la mayoría de los Weasleys jóvenes aunque ninguno se atreva a decirlo en voz alta, te sorprenden sin embargo las miradas de compasión de muchos otros miembros de la Orden, la mirada de respeto en los ojos de Kingsley y Remus, la de comprensión en los de Luna y sobre todo la mirada de Dumbledore. La mirada de alguien que tuvo que pasar por el mismo trago que tú. Con circunstancias diferentes, pero con el mismo dolor que ello conlleva.

Hermione se lanza sobre ti y te abraza mientras Ron te grita que no la toques, que te alejes. Haces caso omiso del pelirrojo, no es la primera vez que es el último en enterarse de todo. Afortunadamente su chica es mucho más inteligente y-al igual que gran parte de la Orden- solo ha necesitado tres palabras para descubrir la verdad.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho, Draco. Yo hubiera podido…

-¿Qué, Hermione? ¿Me hubieras ayudado?

Ahora si que empieza un barullo de gente a vuestro alrededor, un barullo que aumenta de tamaño y en el que eres capaz de oír insultos hacia tu persona por parte de los jóvenes, aunque el bueno de Remus intente imponer paz la animadversión hacia ti vuelve a crecer como la espuma. Después de todo ya no hay un Harry Potter que responda por ti, que te mienta diciéndote que todos te aceptan, que haga que todos te acepten.

- ¡Basta!-gritó Dumbledore, incluso después de llevar muerto tantos años seguía imponiendo el mismo respeto que en vida- Draco no ha tenido ninguna posibilidad de explicar sus motivos o incluso, lo que pasó.

- No necesitamos saber nada – grita Neville- Mató a nuestro Harry.

Curiosamente, no te duele tanto la acusación directa como el hecho de que acaba de referirse a tu Harry como "su Harry". Y quieres gritárselo, para que lo sepa para que todos lo sepan pero no es el momento primero debes explicar exactamente como sucedieron las cosas, para que sean capaces de entender la verdad. Así que empiezas por el principio:

-Él me lo pidió


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: VERDE VERDAD parte2

Disclaimer: Como he repetido muchas veces, los personajes y el mundo son cosa de JKR. Yo simplemente los uso un ratito, pero luego los devuelvo. (Y obviamente no ganó dinero con esto…)

**Verde verdad (parte 2)**

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO, MALFOY? HARRY NO QUERÍA MORIR. NO ERA UN MALDITO COBARDE COMO TÚ

- Claro que no, Weasley. Pero las cosas no siempre salen como queremos. Deberías saberlo a estas alturas, Harry lo supo.

De hecho lo sabía cuando le suplicaste llorando que no te obligara a matarlo. Pero le habías dado tu palabra de que harías cualquier cosa que el te pidiese, lo que fuera. Y no te quedó mas remedio que empuñar tu varita hacia sus hermosos ojos verdes que en los momentos anteriores a su muerte no brillaban con miedo, sino con amor.

- Harry estaba condenado a muerte desde el día que sobrevivió a la maldición con solo un año, era el séptimo Horcrux. Me pidió que lo matará yo por varias razones: por un lado no quería suicidarse ni le agradaba la idea de pedíroslo a vosotros y él quería salvar al mundo de Voldemort a toda costa, por otro le salió la vena Slytherin y afirmó que no dejaría que ningún mortífago lo matará.-explicaste tratando de disimular la emoción de tu voz al hablar de la valentía de tu amor, de la frialdad con la que preparó su muerte para que vosotros pudierais vivir.

-Tú eres un mortifago, Malfoy

-No lo soy, en realidad, nunca lo fui por propia voluntad. Y no eres nadie a quien tenga que dar explicaciones sobre mi vida. Cuando Harry y yo comenzamos nuestra relación él sabia perfectamente que yo llevaba la marca y nunca, jamás dudó de mi lealtad a la Orden así que no veo ninguna razón para que dudes tú, cuando el tuvo millones de motivos para hacerlo.

No puedes evitar recordar las miradas de fe y alivio cuando Harry te veía entrar en vuestra mugrosa cabaña a las 4 de la mañana, sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Porque te conocía y no dudaba de ti.

-Ahora lo logro entender- afirmó la señora Weasley llorando- por eso estaba en tan buen estado y por eso estaba en un lugar que podríamos encontrar fácilmente ¿no?

-No iba a dejarle allí, no podía hacerlo. Merlin sabe lo que esos animales le hubieran hecho a mi Harry.

Lo has dicho, quizás no era el momento pero tenías que dejarlo claro. Harry era tuyo, Harry sigue siendo tuyo.

Antes de que empiecen a lanzarte sobre ti, echas en el pensadero un bote lleno de pensamientos cuidadosamente escogidos por Harry. Algunos de su vida muggle, escenas felices y otras amargas con sus amigos pero sobretodo escenas vuestras, escenas de felicidad, de tardes de verano en el lago, de noches sin fin en la sala de los Menesteres, de Navidades verdes, de risas en vuestra vieja cabaña, de miedo en cualquier habitación de hostal muggle en medio de la guerra, de muerte en aquella última noche. En definitiva, de vosotros. De lo que fuisteis, sois y sin duda, seguiréis siendo.

Con ese último pensamiento, abandonas la habitación.


	8. EPILOGO: VERDE, VERDE, VERDE

Disclaimer: Como he repetido muchas veces, los personajes y el mundo son cosa de JKR. Yo simplemente los uso un ratito, pero luego los devuelvo. (Y obviamente no ganó dinero con esto…)

n/a: Me encanta este fic… aunque no deba decirlo al ser la escritora. Me apena el hecho de que no haya recibido reviews todavía pero de todos modos agradezco su paciencia al leer el fic a aquellos que lo hayan leído. Cualquier queja siempre será bien recibida. Muchas gracias por todo y aquí está el epilogo, cortito como el prologo (no es el epilogo que escribí en un principio porque ese no lo tengo aquí pero creo que esté se parece bastaste). Por cierto, Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo

**VERDE, VERDE, VERDE**

Lo único que eres capaz de ver ahora es el color verde de todo lo que te rodea, mientras el mar golpea con fuerza las rocas, muchos metros por debajo de ti. Y aunque es una pena que vayas utilizar a los Cliffs of Moher para un fin tan bajo, no puedes dejar de admirar su belleza.

Respiras hondo y absorbes el suave aire salino, después de todo tienes derecho a dar una ultima respiración profunda, y te lanzas sin mirar hacia detrás, sin apartar la vista del mar ligeramente verdoso (o quizás sea tu imaginación, que ya hace que lo veas todo en verde) que se extiende ante ti como un manto.

Sabes que los que quedan detrás de ti no te echaran demasiado de menos, quizás Lupin y Granger un poco, pero ambos saben lo mucho que sufrías si él y lo entenderán. Eres consciente de no volverás a ver esos ojos verdes, porque el sitio a donde va tu alma de asesino no puede ser el mismo que al que va un alma tan pura como la de Harry pero no puedes evitar desear saber cual es el próximo paso.

De repente todo se vuelve negro a tu alrededor y tú empiezas a extrañar el verde. Hasta que lo ves: Sonrisa enorme, pelo enmarañado en todas direcciones y, reflejando un enorme amor que no mereces, unos enormes ojos verdes.


End file.
